<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Case of Children by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917785">In Case of Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detective Conan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Satire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it that Ran's dad doesn't ask her to go out and buy a few certain items like she did earlier in the Anime and Manga?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mouri Kogoro &amp; Mouri Ran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Case of Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I don't own Detective Conan. This is based on me noticing how Detective Conan changed with the times due to how long the series ran, but this one involves the changes in the law regarding alcohol and cigarettes in Japan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Detective Kogoro was without a case, he had nothing better to do, as going out and finding a case was bad for business, no matter how famous one became. It was one thing if it was brought to ones attention for some reason, and one choose to do it pro-bono, but completely another when someone went snooping around. Expecially when Inspector Megure found one to be a jynx.</p><p>Thus the man was limited to gambling, drinking and smoking, if he wasn't busy watching anything that dealt with Yoko. Of course, if at all possible, he sent Conan or Ran out to get the cigerettes and beer he enjoyed so much, as he might miss an important race or show that he just so happened to want to watch. He always had problems if he missed out on the results of his latest bet or Yoko.</p><p>As he sat at his desk, quite bored with the situation, he opened his pack to get a new cigarette, however, found himself unable to do so. Holding it up to his eye, he glanced in to confirm that there was none, then let out a sigh and glanced around the room.</p><p>It was littered with beer bottles and cans, not to mention, ashtrays. There was no sign of Ran, or that freeloading boy who lived with them. This caused him to glance at the clock, to make a rough guess at where they possibly were. The man wasn't stupid, and knew they were as at school. The boy should be home right about … now.</p><p>Conan walked through the door, just in time for orders to be yelles at him. "I need you to go and get me some cigarettes."</p><p>"Huh… I can't," the bespeckled boy gave him a funny look.</p><p>"Just go down to the machine and buy some," the detective muttered.</p><p>"What machine… there isn't one near by…" the boy gave him a completely innocent look.</p><p>Suddenly, the empty cigarette pack came flying to hit him in the head. "The machine I always send you too…"</p><p>"But they were mean and moved it! I don't know where they moved it too. But I bet the owner of he shop wouldn't let me use the machine!" the small boy had that weird, smirkish look on his face.</p><p>"And why not?" Mouri-san was becoming irritated.</p><p>"They told us that if an adult odders to give us or sell us cigerettes or beer, we're to call the police!" Conan stated quite innocently.</p><p>"And why is that?" He muttered, staring at the boy.</p><p>"Because, I was wtching the news, and it said that they passed laws making it illegal to sell cigerettes or alcohol, I believe it was word they used, to minors."</p><p>"Ehh…." The detective suddenly turned pale. "Does this mean Ran can't go an buy my beer anymore?"</p><p>"Yeah! She said something about either you finally quiting, or you getting up and actually doing something, Coman repeated, probably verbadum. He tilted his head at the man. "Does Uncle disagree?"</p><p>"Uhh… no… actually, I completely agree… I mean I understand the reasons for it, and I used to be a cop, remember stupid," the man stated, glaring at the boy, and getting up to go to the store to buy himself a pack of cigerettes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>